Diana Lazuli
Lazuli Diana(VLF102) was born in the Lazuli Mob on December 4, 2004. Her mother was Cazanna and her father was Basil. Diana was born with two sisters named Mungojerry(VLF101) and Bonzo(VLF103). Diana and her siblings all survived to adulthood however in July of 2005 Basil died from disease. Natal-males held dominance, however the subordinate females were still able to keep the Lazuli's numbers up with their litters. Bonzo became pregnant and gave birth to one male pup named Tybolt. Diana helped her sister care for her pup. Cazanna lived on until December of 2006 when she also died from disease. Diana's older sister Aretha took over as dominant female. Mangojerry gave birth to a litter in Janaury 2007, but only one female pup named Papillon survived. Aretha began to evict females in mid too 2007 including Diana's sister Mungo Jerry and Bonzo who left the group with other evicted females. Diana became the oldest subordinate female under Aretha. Aretha then evicted Diana and her niece Papillon from the group in early 2008. The females disappeared but were not lost. JaXX Diana and her younger sister Pappilon stayed together and were not able to rejoin Lazuli group. They left the home range and were then teamed up with a male named Sid Vicious from the Hoax Mob. The small group was found and called the JaXX Mob. Diana and Sid Vicious became the dominant pair and Papillon gave bvirth to two pups named Spike and Millie. Despite their small numbers the group managed to bring the litter through, thanks to the help of two new wild males named Vince and Mansoon Moon joining the group a month later. Vince ousted Sid and became the dominant male. Diana gave birth to her first litter in August to four pups. Diana kept having litters, and produce three more litters within the next year. Sadly in early 2009 Vince and several other males became seperated from the group and disappeared. Diana's young son Kori took dominance but only for a month before he stopped. For awhile the JaXX were only led by a dominant female until Kori took dominance around a few months later. Without an unrelated male to mate with, Diana started to mate with the rovers that frequently visited the group. The JaXX mob was made up eniterly of her children, with the exception of Millie, Papillion's daughter. In late 2010, Kori and most of the adult males left the group allowing Drie Doring males to join the group. Male dominacne was taken by Finn MacCool. Now with an unrelated dominance male at her side, Diana could start having regular litters, however in 2011 a drought started which made it difficult to raise pups. Still the JaXX managed to have several litters and despite her advancing age, Diana made it through the drought. In October 2011 there was a large group split that did not rejoined the group. The JaXX were still able to keep their numbers thanks to Diana and her daughter's litters. Diana started to slow down in her litters however the group was mostly made up of her children still. Sadly Finn MacCool was lost in March 2013. Links Lazuli Mob JaXX Mob Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:JaXX meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats